The Demigod Vampires
by Havok's Girl
Summary: After Elena's car crash in the Turning Point, what if Annabeth, Thalia, and two other girls got in a car crash a mile away from the boarding house. Stefan helps them and finds out that him and his brother are demigods as well. Set after TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is like the second new story this week. Sorry, it's just I'm getting a lot of new inspiration. Now what happened after Elena got in her car crash at the end of the "Turning Point", Stefan found some demigods in a car crash a mile away from the boarding house,and he took them in. What would Elena think when she calls from Atlanta? Now here is the story:**

**Chapter 1**

Stefan's POV

Why isn't Elena picking up? I've called her thirty times already. And where the heck is Damon? He should be here by now. But what if Damon took Elena? I have to find her. But where could they be? I suddenly heard four screams from outside. I ran out of the house and found a car upside down and there were four teenage girls inside. I took them all out slowly, and they were all unconscious. The first girl was a brunette with her hair down to her ears, and she was wearing mismatched clothing. The next girl had black hair down to her shoulders, and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with jeans, and converse. Next to her was a girl with jet black hair and had punk clothes on. Last was a girl with curly blond hair in a ponytail, and was wearing an orange T-shirt with jeans. I took them all back to the boarding house slowly and set them each in a room. After I went back to the wreck to see if they had any luggage. And sure enough they did. Four backpacks all in the trunk. I grabbed all of them and put them in each of their rooms. After about three hours of waiting, I heard that the blond woke up, and started to walk around. I was lieing in bed, just listening, when I heard a knock on my room door. I looked up to see the blond looking at me. I got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Hello, my name is Stefan. I saw that you and some friends were in a car wreck, and I got you out. And you are?" I said.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth," she smiled, "where am I? And what time is it?"

"You are in Mystic Falls, Virginia, at the Salvatore boarding house," I explained, " and it is around two in the morning. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, I have four other friends coming and I would like to let them know what happened and where we are," she told me.

We were up talking about our lives. Then one of the girls with black hair awoke and came into the room.

"Hey Annabeth, and person I don't know," the girl said.

"Alicia, this is Stefan Salvatore. He is the one who saved us from a car crash," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, thanks Stefan, and the other girls are also awake. I'll go get them," and with that she left.

A couple of minutes later the two girls came back with Alicia. And they looked at me weird.

"Guys, this is Stefan. Stefan is the one who saved us from our car crash," Alicia explained.

"Hey, my name is Thalia," the other black hair girl said.

"And my name's Justice," the last girl said.

"Hey Annabeth, shouldn't we contact Percy, and tell him we're here," Thaila asked.

"Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend," Justice said.

"Hey, Stefan, guess what?" Alicia said.

"What?" I said.

"I know what you are," she replied.

"What?!?!" how can she know I'm a vampire, I've known her for at least two minutes.

"You're a vampire, but you feed on animals. And you have a human girlfriend," Alicia said.

"How do you that?" I asked.

"Well, first off we are not regular humans. Well they aren't, I'm not human at all," Alicia said.

"What do you mean?" what did she mean not regular humans?

"Well, Alicia is a goddess, a greek goddess daughter of Zeus and Athena. Thalia is daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. Jutice is the daughter of Apollo. And I'm a daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, Stefan you are most likely a demigod. But we are not sure. First off do you see this," and Thalia tapped her braclet and it turned into a shield with a face on it. I nodded.

"Well he can see through the mist. So either he is like Rachel or he is a demigod," Alicia said.

"Alright then, I'm going to hunt. I'll be back later. You girls stay in the house or you'll all be in trouble. Contact who ever you need to like Percy," on that note I left to go and hunt. I found a deer and a rabbit. Yum. But when I got back I heard something that I did not expect.

**So what did you guys think? I think that some people may be out of character. Oh, and Alicia is a character my friend Nico came up with. And if you see the characters is name Alicia or Kelly. That means that is me. But I'd rather be Poseidon's daughter not Zeus's. Oh well there will be other characters too. So review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is chapter 2.**

_Chapter 2_

Alicia's POV

After Stefan left, I found his phone on his desk. It started ringing, so I picked it up.

"Hello, Stefan's cell I ask who is calling?"

"Hi, my name is Elena. Can I talk to Stefan please?" she asked.

"Sorry, but he just stepped out. But is you want I can ask one of the other girls to find him," I said.

"Other girls?" she questioned me.

"I mean the girls he saved from a car crash last night. But don't worry, he has been a gentleman to us," I said.

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Can I take a message, he will be happy to hear from you Elena," I said.

"No, no just tell him I called," she said calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bye," and she hung up.

I found the other girls in downstairs in the living room talking. I could tell they were aruging about where we would live, since camp ended for the summer, and we might have to stay here for the school year. And I could see that they were fighting on who should call Percy.

"I know you guys are fighting over who'll call Percy. And if you don't stop I will just call him," the three of them glared at me. " Why don't you guys just Iris message him. Gods, you girls can be so stupid sometimes."

"We don't have any drachmas Ali. Thats why," Justice said.

"Well, I do. Let's go outside and do this," I told them.

"Stefan, said not to leave the house. Remember," Annabeth reminded us.

"I'm not listening to him. For one reason he is a guy, and hunters don't trust guys," Thalia said.

"I wish Percy was already here. Because, he could make the mist we need," I sighed.

"Fine, we'll go and do it with the hose. But if Stefan finds out I will not be responsible," Annabeth said.

We made our way outside quietly and found the hose on the side of the house and Justice took it . She began spraying.

I threw the drachma into the mist and said,"Oh, goddess, accept our offering. Show us Percy Jackson."

We saw Percy asleep on a bed inside of a motel and Nico was sleeping next to him.

Of course Annabeth had to yell,"SEAWEED BRAIN!!! WAKE UP!!"

Percy then fell out of bed, and cursed in greek. He got up and said, "Gods, wise girl, why do you have to yell all the time? And where are you guys!"

"I yelled because, you were asleep. And we are in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Last night we got in a car crash. But no worries, none of us were hurt, because one of us is a goddess, and another is hunter. And we are staying at the Salvatore boarding house." Annabeth explained.

"I thought, I told you girls to stay inside the house, until I got back," Stefan said.

Percy looked confused as always, "Wise girl, who is the guy standing behind you?"

"Ah, you must be Percy. Annabeth has talked a lot about you. My name is Stefan Salvatore," he introduce himself, and Annabeth blushed.

"Yeah, well I'll get Grover,Nico, and Aramis, up and we'll be in Mystic Falls in about, three hours." he waved through the mist.

We all went inside the house and sat in Stefan's room. Then I suddenly remembered about my conversation with Elena. I went to go talk with Stefan, but he was in the shower. How come when ever I need to talk with him he is busy. Then I heard his phone ring again. But this time it said Damon. So I anwsered it.

"Hello, Stefan's cell phone. Can I ask who is calling?" I asked cheery

.

"This is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. I need to talk with him ,now," he said kind of

mad.

"Sorry, Damon, Stefan is in the shower," I said

.

"And may I ask whom am I speaking to," he asked.

"I am Alicia, a new friend of Stefan. And may I take a message for Stefan?" hopefully he will give me a message.

"Yeah, tell him that Elena is coming back home around four tonight. Okay," he told me.

"Okay, thanks Dami," I love giving people nicknames.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked.

"Because, I felt like it, goodbye Damon," and I hung up.

I turned around to see Stefan right behind me. He looked like he was going somewhere.

"Stefan, you have to messages. The first one is from Elena, she said : she called. And the second one is from Damon saying and I quote, "Elena is coming back home around four tonight. And thats it. By the way we were all getting tired of staying in here. Can we go someplace to have fun?"I told him.

"So Elena called and you didn't tell me about it?"

"I forgot, okay. Gods and goddess can be very forgetful. Don't blame me, it's my nature," I said.

"It's alright. How about I take you girls to the Grill. We can talk more about demigods there. And why did you guys do the thing with water to contact Percy?" he asked.

" Oh, you mean Iris messaging. Well we did it because, the other four girls were aruging on who would call Percy. So I told them to stop fighting and IM him or I would call him. So we Imed him," I explained.

"Well lets tell the other girls where we are going and let's go," he said.

When we told them where we were going they were happy to go. We got to the Grill, found a table and sat down. We talked for about an hour, and ate fries. We all asked questions about Stefan being a vampire. And he told us when the guys arrived he would tell us his story. And he asked us questions about gods, monsters, and demigods. We told him about the perks of being a demigod. And I explained how it was like to find out that I was a goddess. When we checked the time we had about a half an hour til the boys came to town. And about an hour til Elena comes back. We got to the boarding house with twenty minutes to spare. And we contiued our talk. Finally we heard a knock on the door. Stefan went to open the door and the person at the door was...

**Sorry that it's a cliff here, but I'm tired it's almost 12:30 in the morning, but don't worry I will typing later. So review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I feel so proud of myself. I usually hate writing, but you guys make me want to write. So I thank you. And I'm about to finish the Dark Reunion, I know it's been out like for forever, but I just got it and yeah you get the picture.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that belongs to Rick Riordan**

** And I do not own Vampire Diaries that belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW Television network.**

** Chapter 3**

Stefan's POV

I walked to the door to find a woman standing there. She had a normal outfit jeans and a T-Shirt. But she looked almost the same as Annabeth, she had the same gray eyes, but her hair was darker. I could only guess this was her mother ,Athena. I invited her inside and she walked to the living room, and when she saw the girls discussing about how long they would stay she interrupted.

"Girls," once she said this they looked at her and stopped talking, " I know this visit is unexpected, I just needed to let you know that there are more half-bloods than Stefan. And I also came here to see two of my favorite daughters and my newest son."

Wait a second did she say son? They only boy here is me.. oh.

"Wait a second, Mom, do you mean that you just claimed Stefan?" Alicia asked.

Athena nodded, " Yes, Stefan is my son. And even though he doesn't look like one of my sons, he is mine. Alicia, be careful around humans, especially around a new child of the big three, all I know is that she is a daughter of Poseidon."

"Mother, is this all you came for? Or did you want to talk with Stefan alone?" Annabeth asked. She looked very much like her.. I mean our mother.

"Yes, I would, now if you would excuse us," she said and I led her to the balcony outside.

I turned to face her, " Mother, why do ou want to talk with me?" I asked her.

"Well, your brother Damon, your girlfriend Elena, and your friend Matt are children of the big three. But you are also one," she was about to continue, but then I heard someone coming. I turned to see a man smiling next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He faced me and he looked a lot like Damon, "I am Hades, lord of the dead. And also the father of Nico di Angelo, Aramis, Damon Salvatore, and you Stefan."

What!?! I thought I was a son of Athena not Hades! This is not has to be wrong, " I thought I was a son of Athena," I repeated my thoughts.

"Yes, you are Stefan, but you are like Alicia, you have two immortal parents, but you and your brother were supposed to be gods when you found out about us, but sadly that stupid vampire daughter of Poseidon had to meddle in our affairs, and change you both. And now I hope we will be able to kill her," Athena said. She looked like Damon, when someone ticks him off.

"Are you talking about Kathrenie? Because she is in the tomb under the church," I said.

"Stefan, when your brother comes home, tell him to give up trying to get the church. And tell him about us, and if doesn't believe you, talk to Nico or Aramis, they will be able to help you prove to Damon, you are sons of Hades. But proving your a son of Athena will be harder. Trust me, if you both had gray eyes it would be easier," my father said.

"What about the other demigods in Mystic Falls? How will we find them?" I asked.

"That won't be hard at all. Just have Grover sniff them out. He will be able to find them," my mother said.

"We must leave now, before Zeus, gets angry at us. Goodbye Stefan, remember what we told you, and tell the others. Look away son or you will die," they both smiled, then I looked away and they were gone.

I walked back into the living room and the girls ambushed me with questions. And I told them everything that Athena and Hades told me.

"This is just great, now there is another one like me and Aramis. And I have to worry about having another half-brother or sister too. This is too much I can't take it, even if I am a goddess," Alicia kept talking.

"Ali, shut up! Okay, we have the guys coming in a couple minutes, and we can't have you running your mouth, if you want to talk. Then talk to the..." Thalia said and looked around, "talk to the owl outside. But if you don't want to, the I suggest you be quiet or you will be sorry."

"All right, I will be quiet. But Thals if you ever threaten me again, you will feel the fury of my fist. And I'm a goddess so it will hurt a lot," Alicia said sweetly but threatenly scaring.

There was a knock on the door, and Annabeth got up and anwsered it. I heard her say "seaweed Brain" then a long slience, I could only guess that they were making out. Thalia got up and sighed, she could she the whole thing from where she sat. And she dragged Annabeth by the shirt, back in the room. It was quite amusing to see them protest. I then saw four boys around the ages of sixteen, and thirteen. I saw two boys that could only be sons of Hades. Then I saw Percy, and he looked at Thalia very nastily.

"Hey, guys whats up?" Jutice said.

"Who's the dude? I've never seen him before," one of the sons of Hades asked.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, son of Athena and Hades. I was just recently claimed, by them," I said.

"Okay, then. My name is Aramis son of Hades and Persephone," he said.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades," he looked to be around twevle or thirteen.

"You, know who I am Stefan, but I didn't metion I was a son of Poseidon. So now you know," Percy said and he walked over to Annabeth.

"I'm Grover, I am a satyr," he said and took off his shoes and there instead of feet were two hooves. Whoa!

"Well, I should tell all you about me,a little bit more," and I explained everything.

I told them about my past with Damon. How I was changed by Kathrenie, why I returned to Mystic Falls. I told them about Elena, and how much I love her. And when I metion that Thalia looked annoyed. They asked about the vampire legends and how I survived.

Then I asked them about their pasts and Alicia started, she told us about how she was found by Aramis, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and another girl named Zoë. Then Aramis told his story about how he had to leave with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, when they came to the Underworld on their first quest. After him Justice told about how Nico found her, while she was fighting a hydra outside of his school in New York and how she was claim by Apollo when she was fighting. Nico, then told us about how him and his sister Bianca were trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for years, then how he met Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover at Westover Hall when he was ten. Thalia, then told about some of her adventures with Annabeth, and a boy named Luke, she told her story on how she was turned into a pine tree, and when she was revived from the tree. Then how she,Grover,Percy, and the girls Bianca and Zoë, went to save Annabeth, and how she joined the hunters of Artemis, turning her back on men and living forever. Then Grover, told about how he found Thalia,Annabeth, and Luke, and then how he found Percy, at a school called Yancy Academy. Then how he was trapped by a cyclops, and then how he found Pan lord of the wild. Annabeth, told her story on how she ran away from home when she was seven, found Thalia and Luke in an alley. Then how the a cyclops tricked her, then how they made it to camp. How she was claimed by Athena, how she and Percy became friends. Then how they sailed into the sea of monsters with Percy and Tyson, his cyclops half -brother. How she was kidnapped by a Dr. Thorn,how she was trick to hold the sky, her quest into the Labyrinth, then how she convinced Percy to give Luke the knife so he could kill Kronos. Finally Percy started with how he was attack by his math teacher Mrs. Dodds, then how he had to kill a minotaur, how he sprayed a girl named Clairsse with toliet water. His first capture the flag game, how he was claimed by Poseidon, his quest to find the lightning bolt, how Luke betrayed everyone by joining Kronos's side. His quest into the sea of monsters, then how he had to save Annabeth and Artemis from the Titan lord Atlas. How they had to go into the Labyrinth, how he made Mount. Saint Helens explode, and how he left Calypso's island. Then the final battle against Kronos and his army, the battle, the new oracle, and how him and Annabeth became a couple. I looked at the clock and it was four O' clock. I heard a knock on the door and Alicia got up to answer it.

**So what did you guys think? I bet you guys didn't see Hades coming. Well I know that Aramis wasn't with the group in the Titan's Curse, but my friend Nico made that part up. So, I have to use that. And there is a suprising coming ahead. So review. If the people are OOC then sue me.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Vampire Diaries. They belong to Rick Riordan ,L.J. Smith ,and the C.W. Television Network.**

** Chapter 4**

Alicia's POV

After Percy, finished his incredibly long story, we all heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door. And when I did a girl with long brown hair looked at me, then slapped me right across the face. Okay, ow! Why in Hades, did she slap me?

"Ow! Why in Hades, did you slap me?" I repeated my thoughts, but I yelled at her.

"That was for sleeping with my boyfriend!" I could only guess this was Elena.

"One: I did not sleep with your boyfriend. Two: You have no reason freaking to slap me, slut," I growled at her.

I heard someone come behind me, and sure enough it was Stefan. And someone came over to Elena and that was Damon.

"Stefan, we need to talk," Elena said.

"Alright. Alicia you talk with Damon and tell him what happened today," Stefan said.

"Don't worry I'll tell Dami everything," I said smirking.

Damon's eyes narrowed and I laughed, " I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't recall you telling me that," I led him toward the group of demigods.

Upstairs Stefan was talking with Elena. And I sat next to Aramis, he is my best guy friend. No not my boyfriend, guy friend. See he's dating a goddess, but I am forbidden to tell you who she is. And we explained everything to Damon he stared at us with shock.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm a son of Hades and Athena," we all nodded, "that's impossible. There is no way I am related to gods. And neither is Stefan, I saw our mother die right after he was born. So no!"

This guy is impossible to convince, "Dami, I know this is hard to take in. It was hard for me to take in when I found out," I tried to make him feel better.

"Who are your parents then? Hermes and Artemis?" Damon said annoyingly.

"One: Artemis is a virgin goddess, she doesn't have kids. And two: my parents are Zeus and Athena," I replied.

"Thanks now everything is all cleared up," he said sarcastically.

"You are really getting on my nerves Dami," I said scowling.

"God, I told you not to call me that wise person," he said.

"One I can call you what ever I want and two it's either wise girl or owl head. But you have to get Percy's permission to call me those," I explained.

"Why? Why should I believe everything you told me," he said.

"Do you want proof?" he nodded, "fine. Hey Aramis can you tick me off?"

He started to smile, "Yeah, I can. Hey Alicia, I think that you are a terrible singer. Even worse that Miley Cyrus."

Okay that was over the top, I started to zap Aramis with lightning, "Hey, stop zapping me Alicia. This hurts even if I am a god and can never die," he pleaded.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. But how will I train? And who will train me?

"Well Nico and Aramis will train you as best as they can. And just to let you know, you should never tick me or Aramis off."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because, unless you want to die, you shouldn't," he looked afraid a little bit.

We talked and laughed until Stefan and Elena came back downstairs. They were walking hand in hand. Oh well thats what couples do. Now we were going to figure out who's parent is Elena's ,because Grover smelled another child of the big three. She looked like a child of Hades, but she was too nice. Well thats what Stefan said. I do not believe him one bit she is way to vicious. But if another god showed I will just roll my eyes and say whatever. And do you know what happened? Poseidon showed up. So I just rolled my eyes and so did Aramis. Damon looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hello everyone. I came here just to say hello and claim my daughter," Poseidon said.

"Who is that?" Elena asked.

"It is you Elena Gilbert. You are my daughter," Poseidon said.

"You mean I have an older sister?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you do Percy. Train her well. And I must be going you are going to be expecting some visitors in a few minutes. Now I advise you all look away," he turned into his godly form and we all looked away.

"Wow! I can't believe that my dad is Poseidon god of the sea. That is just wow... Percy you are my little brother?" Elena exclaimed.

"Yep, and I will train you as hard as I can," Percy said.

We talked for a few minutes then we heard, yet again another knock on the door. This time I did not answer. The reason why: I don't want to get slapped again. Instead Elena answered it. Then three teenagers walked in the room. One was a blond girl who I guessed was a daughter of Aphrodite, because of the way she dressed. Then there was a girl with brown curly hair, she looked like a daughter of Apollo. Behind both of them was a guy that looked like Thalia but with blond hair instead of black hair.

"Guys these are my friends Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt, these are some of Stefan's friends," Elena said.

"You know we have names," Justice said, "hi I'm Justice."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," Nico said bored.

"I'm Thalia Grace," Thalia said her eyes narrowing at Matt.

"I'm Aramis," said Aramis.

"Hey my name is Alicia," I said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth smiled too.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said.

We all talked for a couple of minutes until a certain goddess that is also Aramis' girlfriend showed up. Great this was going to be interesting. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. And he kissed back. Everyone looked at both of them either in awe, shock, or they were just rolling their eyes. Like I was.

Thalia broke the silence by saying, "What are you doing in Mystic Falls Lady...

**Oh sorry for the cliffhanger guys I need to do it. I am so very sorry. The song for this chapter was "She Wolf" by Shakria. I want to guys to tell me if you want Damon and Alicia to be together, right now they hate each other, but I will put up poll and you guys will choose. Well review and I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people thanks for the reviews, and deannatroi I know that Athena is a daughter of Zeus, but I didn't come up with Alicia, my best guy friend Nico did. And he also came up with Aramis. Now on with the story before I get bored of typing.**

** Disclaimer: I wished I owned these but I do not. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. And Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW television network.**

_Chapter 5_

Alicia's POV

I watched as Aramis was making out with his girlfriend. And I was annoyed, I didn't like this as much as Thalia. But I then I heard Thalia say, " What are you doing in Mystic Falls Lady Artemis?"

I didn't know if she heard Thalia,because they were still making out, she finally responded, "I came here hunting a hydra, and remembered that you all were staying here, so I came for a visit."

"Don't you mean that, you were coming to recruit people into the hunters?" Justice said.

"Yes, I was. And I wondering if Bonnie would like to join?" Lady Artemis asked.

"What are the hunters anyway? And why do you want Bonnie to join them?" Caroline asked curiously.

"The hunters dear Caroline," Lady Artemis began, "are a group of girls that join, me to hunt different monsters. And I wanted Bonnie to join because she is the only one here other than Thalia that is a maiden."

"Thank you, but I would really like to stay here with my friends," Bonnie declined gracefully.

"Alright then I should be going, make sure to look away," Lady Artemis left in a flash.

We all talked a bit more. Then Damon came up to me and grabbed my arm. He dragged me outside and it was kinda cold.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked irritated.

"What no Dami this time?" he said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up?!?" I barked at him.

He stepped closer to me, we were practically touching. He bent his head lower, I could feel his cool breath on my face. It smelled a lot like blood, but then again he is a vampire. He put his arms around my waist.

"Gladly," and he kissed me.

Of course I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. We pulled back for air and we stared into each others eyes. His were deep with emotion, I could feel his heart pounding. I started to shiver, and Damon took off his jacket. He put it on me and kissed my forehead. I slightly blushed. Now Aphrodite decides to give me a boyfriend! Her timing is a little bit off.

"But Damon I have a question," he nodded. " I thought you hated me, why did you decide to kiss me like that?"

He thought about it for a bit and said, "Well after everything I've been through with you which wasn't that much, you remind me of myself a little bit. And you are really cute and I like you for other reasons."

"Does that make us a couple now?" I asked kinda hopeful.

"Yeah, that does. We should go before people, mostly my brother, get suspicious," Damon said and took my hand in his.

We walked back to the boardinghouse and had everyone stare at us. I saw that Matt took my seat next to Aramis. And now I had to stand up. Great, thanks Matt.

"Alicia, is there something we should know about?" Aramis asked raising his eyebrows looking at me and Damon.

"Unless, you want to get shocked into next week, I say no," I threaten him.

"Alicia, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance my school is throwing. But you have to dress up from the fifties," Elena asked me.

"I would love to come. But everyone has to go. And Elena you can help me with getting an outfit if you don't mind," I said.

"Sure. Annabeth, Thaila, and Justice said they were going so, you all can spend the night at my house tonight and we can get ready for the dance. Are you all enrolled in school yet?" we shook our heads no." Okay then, we can enroll you tomorrow. So girls get your stuff and then we'll go."

I went up to my room and grabbed my black and purple duffel bag. I heard someone come in when I was grabbing my hair straightener. I whirled around to see Damon sitting on my bed picking up the book I had on the night stand. I remembered I was reading _The Angel Experiment_. Damon raised an eyebrow, I just shrugged.

"Do you really want me to go to this stupid dance, Ali," he asked and put the book down.

"Yes, you do Dami. Please for me. I will then owe you something, but I will not have sex with you got it," I told him and he nodded.

"Do you really have to spend the night at Elena's the first day you see me?" he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, but tomorrow we'll see each other again. I promise I won't get hurt," and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then his lips crashed onto mine. I tangled my hands in Damon's hair and he did the same with my hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance into mine and I let him in. Soon we had to stop so he could catch his breath, he didn't want to drink my blood. If he did it would basically kill him. But then I put my head against his chest. Damon kept his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"Alicia, are you ready to... oh my gods," Annabeth said.

Both Damon and me looked at her and she walked away. Great now she's going to tell Thaila who is going to tell Justice who's going to tell the whole world Damon and I are together.

"I have to go now Damon. I'll see you tomorrow. If you want you can call me later or stalk me. Your choice," I told him.

"Alright, I'll call you later. Bye I'll miss you," he kissed my forehead before letting me go and gave me my bag and book.

I walked out of my room, my heart still skipping beats. Man, Damon is great. I kept walking until I saw Elena and the other girls waiting for me. Thaila, kept her eyes narrowed at me, gee I wonder why. Justice, was grinning from ear to ear. Annabeth, looked smug. And I walked down the last steps.

"You guys ready to go?" Elena asked moving some hair out of her eyes.

We all nodded and walked to the car she borrowed from Stefan. But the thing is Stefan is driving us. Stefan, looked at me weird and I ignored it. We all hopped in and then Stefan asked me, "Alicia, what was taking you so long?"

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

Justice then bursted out, "She and Damon are together, Thaila and Annabeth told me. Annabeth was at the door when Alicia were making out in Alicia's room and then they started talking. "

"You and Damon? Really? That's shocking," Stefan said.

They kept talking about how Damon and me make a cute couple. Then we got to Elena's house. Thank the gods! But this night was going to be a long one. But when I saw a black crow sitting on the tree outside by Elena's room, I knew it was Damon. And that comforted me.

** Damon and Alicia are together! I know and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I wished I owned these but I do not. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. And Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW television network.**

_Chapter 6_

Alicia's POV

Well after a long night, we still had to go to sleep and it was, I checked the clock. Midnight, and Damon was still in crow form staring at me. Great. But all the girls, expect Thaila keep asking me how good of kisser is Damon. And I tell them pretty good. The pizza guy finally showed up and we had pizza. My phone rang, I checked the caller I.D. and I didn't know who's phone it was.

"Hello, this is Alicia's cell phone , can I ask who is calling?" I asked the person.

"That's the first thing you said to me when I met you," the person said.

"Damon!" I said excitedly

"That's me. And I miss you, come back," he said sadly.

"I can't Dami, sorry. But I'll come to the boarding house after school tomorrow. I promise," I told him.

"Fine, but I get to pick you up and then I take you back to Elena's place tomorrow," he said.

"Let me make sure with Elena first, we don't want her to worry," I went to Elena and she said yes.

"Alright Damon, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Stefan I said Hi," I said.

"Okay see you tomorrow. And you tell Elena I said Hi," he said.

I hung up and went to where I was sleeping.

* * *

The next day I went to school. Boring. But a few guys asked me out and I had to reject them. Right now I missed Damon , Annabeth noticed this and tried to comfort me. She told me I would see him later. True, but I still missed him. School by in a big blur, now it was time to see Damon. Yay! I saw him sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for me. I ran over to him and he hugged me for a long time. Then I felt his lips crash onto mine and I made out with him in the school parking lot.

We rode all the way to the boarding house and I saw Aramis and Nico training Stefan. I watched them train him and it was fun to watch him mess up. A couple times Aramis got mad, and he started something on fire. He mostly set Percy on fire, but everytime he did I slapped him upside the head. It was about four in the afternoon and I had to get back to Elena's place. I told Damon and he drove me to Elena's house. I kissed him quickly before going inside.

She wasn't home from the Grill yet, so I talked with Jeremy. He was an interesting kid. I knew he was a son of Apollo. He was always so creative and curious about things. Jenna, came down the stairs and showed me where my outfit for the dance was. I looked at it for a bit. I was a purple and black dress, with a gold locket, and silver flats. I tried on the dress and it was perfect. The locket and shoes made the out fit look better. Elena came into her bedroom when I finished looking at myself.

"Sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to.." I tried to apologize.

"It's okay, Jenna told me you were getting ready and I wanted to do your hair. Maybe curly a bit and in a high ponytail," she told me.

"High pony tails and curly hair were the two best hair styles in the 50s. Combining them both will be cool," I told her.

She did my hair and I helped her with hers. I told her to blow dry it a bit more. I went to her room to get her pink scarf. I looked for it, and then checked the closet. It was there. After she turned off the hair dryer. I heard this clicking sound. I didn't know where it was coming from though. I looked around until I saw a little golden watch. It's dial was moving in different directions.

"Elena, your watch is kinda freaking me out," I told her.

"Oh my gods, we have to call Stefan and Damon. There's a vampire here. Alicia, you get the car keys. I'll call the guys," I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

I looked around and then I heard Elena talking on the phone with someone else. She was walking down the stairs quickly. I then heard a scream and someone flew past me. Then the person stopped in front of me again. It was a man. He bared his fangs and bit my neck. I screamed and he drew back and spit out some of my gold blood. I fell to the ground. And the man left. I shut my eyes but I was still conscious.

"Alicia!" I heard someone call me, but I couldn't get up for some reason.

My eyes opened and my head was in Damon's lap. He was staring at me worriedly. I stared into his dark eyes and I lifted my hand to my neck. I felt some of my blood on my hand. I looked at my hand and felt my neck again. The vampire bit me.

"What happened?" I asked my voice was hoarse.

"Well there was this vampire here and he tried to bit me. Stefan, pryed him off of me and then he ran out of the room. We then heard you scream and we ran in and he spat out some of your blood and he ran out of the room. I then called Damon to come and when he saw you he started to freak out," Elena explained.

"Elena, why don't you help Alicia up a bit. Then we can go to the dance," Stefan said.

Elena gave me a purple scarf to cover up my vampire bite. But if that guy drank just a little bit of my blood he would be dead. We then went down the stairs to meet with the brothers. Then they escorted us to the decade dance. And we were going to hunt some vampire tonight.

**What did you guys think? And here's why a vampire can't have god's blood: If a vampire drinks a little bit of godly blood, well lets just say it's like vervain. But it's way stronger, it can kill a vampire. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: I wished I owned these but I do not. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. And Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW television network.**

_Chapter 7_

Alicia's POV

I had to Iris Message Thaila and tell her what happened with the crazy vampire who tried to drink my blood.

"Thaila, are you there?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Alicia. Uh, why do you have makeup on your neck?" Thaila asked.

"Well, let's just say that a vampire, not one of the Salvatore brothers of course, tried to drink my blood. And they had to bite my neck to do it. And that's the reason," I explained.

"That vampire is stupid then. Well we're at the dance, and it's really cool here. You four hurry up already," Thaila said.

"Alright, bye then," I said and broke the connection.

Stefan came into the room and I turned around.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked me.

"No not at all. Are we about to leave?"I asked Stefan.

"Yeah, we're all ready," Stefan led me down stairs.

Damon and Elena were in a deep discussion. We Stefan and I were at the bottom of the stairs both of them noticed us. Damon, came over and stood by my side. We were at the Salvatore house and we were about to go to the dance.

The dance was so cool, but then I ran into a girl with longish black hair and pale skin.

"Sorry about that. Wait. Anna?" I asked her.

"Alicia? I haven't seen you in ever!" Anna said.

"I know. Did you find your mom yet?" I asked her.

"No, she's buried in a tomb under the church here in Mystic Falls. And I have to get her out," Anna said.

"She's a vampire too isn't she?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Don't worry I don't hate you yet," Anna went over to Jeremy then.

"Alicia, who was that?"Percy asked behind me.

"Oh, she's an old friend. Yes, she's a vampire. And aren't you supposed to be with Annabeth?" I asked Percy.

"Come on they're looking for you," Percy dragged me with him.

Everyone was here, even Bonnie and Caroline. They were all dressed up in fifties clothes.

"Let's dance!" Justice said taking Nico onto the dance floor.

I stood on the side with Aramis and he was being so boring right now. Then I saw Elena talking with Bonnie and Caroline right now. So I decided to go talk with them. Caroline was glaring at me slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you with Damon? Elena, told us you were," Caroline asked me.

"Yeah, I am. Now shut up before I kick you to next week," I threatened her.

Stefan came over to us and whispered something to Elena.

"Alicia, can we talk to you for a second?" Elena asked me.

"Sure," I followed them away from everyone else.

"Alicia, did you know that Damon has been acting different since he met you?" Stefan asked me.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"He doesn't talk about Katherine anymore. He just talks about you," Stefan told me.

"Who's Katherine?" I asked Stefan.

"She is the vampire from 1865 that both Damon and I fell in love with. Katherine is also the one who changed us into vampires," Stefan explained.

"So is there anything else you wanted to tell me about Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had this friend named Lexi and Damon he killed her. He thought that killing her would try and make us safe, but I knew it was out of cold blood," Stefan said.

"That's just plain crazy. I didn't know that, I know Damon would kill people. And if she was your friend, then that's over the top," I said walking away from them.

"Alicia what's wrong?" Thaila asked me coming up to me.

"Nothing. Just something you don't need to know," I said, walking over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"What happened over there?" Bonnie asked.

I looked down, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Elena came over and said, "Alicia, you just needed to know the truth. We didn't want to ruin your relationship "

"Yeah, well maybe you should've let Damon tell me himself," I said to her acidly.

"Then let him tell you, he's coming over here now," Elena said.

"Hi Bonnie, Caroline," Damon said walking over and I walked away.

Elena, walked with me and I gave her a look that said, "Leave me alone or die." And she slowly walked away, but then Anna came over.

"You and Salvatore, huh? I never thought he would get over Katherine," Anna said.

"Yeah, well you don't know what the future holds," I told her.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to help me find my mom. I could really use your help," Anna asked me.

"I'll think about it," I said and then Elena ran past me.

"What's with her?" I asked Anna.

"I gotta go. Tell me your answer soon," Anna left.

Aramis came over to me next, "Alicia, we're going back to the boarding house. Are you going back with Elena?"

"No, I'm going with you guys," I said and we left.

* * *

"What's wrong? You won't tell us why you've been so quiet tonight?" Justice kept asking me questions. We were all at the Salvatore house in our pajamas.

I'm just sitting on my bed and Justice and Thaila are trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Nothing is wrong! Can't they get that. Annabeth soon joined the interrogation.

Percy came into the room," Damon's here."

"That's our cue to leave," Justice shuffled everyone out of the room.

I fell back onto my bed and just lied there. Nothing was coming to get me. Then there was a knock at my window.

It was Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing there?" I asked her.

"You are in the middle of a fight with your boyfriend aren't you?" Anna asked me climbing onto a tree.

"It's just something Stefan and Elena told me. That caught me off guard and I'm just put down by that," I explained.

"Well if it involves Damon, then ask him why he did what he did," Anna said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks. And you and Jeremy. I never would have guess," I said smirking at her.

"He's a good guy. But my mom fell for someone from Jeremy's family. So I don't want to go down that path," Anna said climbing back down.

"See ya later," I waved and went back to my bed.

Stefan showed up, "I'm sorry that I told you about what Damon did to Lexi. I thought you knew. And you shouldn't be mad at Damon, he was just trying to protect us."

I thought about that, "Yeah, but Elena did tell me that Lexi had a boyfriend and Thaila looked interested. Which is weird. For her."

"The joys of Atlanta. I will never get over that," Damon walked into the room.

"Bye," Stefan said and he left.

"Alicia you've been avoiding me. Why?" Damon asked sitting on the bed.

"Did you really kill Lexi?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it was to protect my brother. And she threatened to kill me if I messed up her time with Stefan," Damon explained.

"Oh," I said and looked down.

"I would kill to protect you Alicia," Damon grabbed my chin and kissed me. And that night I fell asleep peacefully in Damon's arms.

* * *

**(I'm skipping episode 13 and I'm going to the beginning of episode 14)**

I woke up in a bathroom with Bonnie and Elena. And Bonnie was in the tube and Elena was trying to wake her up. What's up with that.

"Elena? Bonnie?" I asked them.

"Alicia! Thank the gods your awake!" Elena exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked my voice rough and I was still wearing my clothes from last night.

"We were kidnapped by vampires," Elena explained.

"That would make sense," I said right when the door opened.

Who I saw at the door was...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to finish this quick. So review and thank you my fan from Panama. I really like your ideas and I'm going to use them. As you can see I mentioned one of them and another was used. By the way can anyone tell me the name of Lexi's boyfriend ,'cause I don't remember his name. I think it was David, but I'm not sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer: I wished I owned these but I do not. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. And Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW television network.**

_Chapter 8_

Elena's POV

Well first of all I was kidnapped from my own house and I end up in a bathroom with both Alicia and Bonnie unconscious. Isn't my life weird enough! Alicia woke up before Bonnie, so that was comforting. But then a girl with long black hair showed up at the door I think that's Anna. But I don't know. Jeremy talks about an Anna a lot.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked her, standing up.

"Making sure you three don't escape," Anna replied to Alicia's question.

"Why do you want us?" I ask Anna.

"With you two-Elena and Alicia- we have power over both the Salvatore brothers. And with Bonnie we have a witch to open the tomb," Anna smirked and left us.

"And I thought she was my friend," Alicia sunk to the floor.

"Wha? Where am I?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

"Kidnapped. In a bathroom," I told her.

A guy came to the door and shuffled us outside into the bedroom part. He kept asking us questions, and then the door flew open. Percy, was standing there.

"Run," Annabeth came into the room and opened the curtains.

We all ran out of the room, while Ben tried to hide. Annabeth and Percy took us to Bonnie's grandmother's home. And Stefan was there. Thank the gods.

"Elena, we need to tell them about the tomb," Stefan told me.

"Guys where's Thaila?" Alicia asked.

"There is no easy way to say this, but Thaila was kidnapped early this morning," Stefan said.

"Oh," Alicia said.

I went over to Bonnie. She was sitting at the oak dining table with Grams. "Bonnie, we're going to the boarding house. If you need us call."

"Okay. Don't worry, if we find a way then we'll tell you," Bonnie said and then continued her conversation with Grams.

Stefan drove us to the boarding house. I knew as well as anyone that Damon was there with Aramis, Grover, and Nico. And he was worried about Alicia. As soon as we were at the house, we saw Thaila out there with the guy from Atlanta. Lexi's old boyfriend. I looked at him with wide eyes.

I got out of the car and went over to the guy.

"Elena, nice to see you again," the guy said.

"Thaila, what are you doing with him?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Are you talking about Lee? Well he's the one who rescued me from Anna, the crazy vampire," Thaila said.

"Anna, is not crazy," Alicia walked past us into the house.

"Guys we need to get inside," I told them. Then I noticed that Lee and Thaila were holding hands.

Once everyone was inside. We told Damon what we were doing. He agreed to tell the demigods and gods.

"Well now that everyone is fine and safe here. We have to tell you something," I started.

"In 1864 a whole bunch of vampires were in Mystic Falls. And they were tracked down by the founding families. Then they were placed in a tomb inside of the church. As soon as all of them were inside of that tomb, it was sealed by a powerful witch Emily Bennett, Bonnie's ancestor," Stefan explained.

"But a few weeks ago Emily happened to posse Bonnie and destroyed a crystal that can open the tomb. But every witch has to document their work in a girmuar. And we happened to find that girmaur, and now Anna wants it for some stupid reason. Now the only way to get into that tomb is to have Bonnie open it," Damon finished.

"Why don't we just ask Emily Bennett how to open the tomb without the crystal?" Nico asked.

"Because she's dead," Annabeth said, rolling her storm gray eyes.

"I can summon her. So can Aramis, maybe Stefan and Damon if they really try," Nico said.

"What do we have to do?" Damon asked.

Nico told us what we had to do. So we got to work on it. The only ones that really didn't have to do anything were Alicia, Thaila, Lee, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and me. So we decided to go for a walk. But Thaila had to do something first and she asked Percy and me to come with.

"Okay Percy, I think it's time to teach Elena how to make mist," Thaila said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I need to Iris message someone," Thaila said.

So Percy taught me how to make mist and Thaila Iris messaged Lady Artemis. And she quit the hunters because she is now dating Lee. Which was weird and kinda creepy. Because like a week ago Lee tried to kill Damon.

Could this day get any weirder for me?

**Hey people I finally got around to updating this story. Again I thank my awesomest friend from Panama. They give me a lot of my ideas, well so does my best friend Emily. And now review and thanks for your ideas friend from Panama. I used a lot of them. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. And Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW television network.**

_Chapter **9**_

Alicia's POV

Well after the sons of Hades contacted Emily Bennett, she told them that Grams and Bonnie were the only option we had to open that tomb. So we called Bonnie to tell her that she had to open the tomb. And I don't have to go with them. I went to Elena's house to hang out with Jeremy and he was there.

"Hey Jeremy," I said walking into his room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Elena or Damon?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yeah, well they're doing something and they don't need my help with it. So I heard there was a party out in the woods. Want to go?" I asked him.

"Just as friends right?" Jeremy asked me, sitting back in his chair.

"Well duh. I have a boyfriend and you have an almost girlfriend," I said leaning against the door.

"Let's go then," Jeremy rose from his chair and took me by the wrist out the door.

"Hey have you heard about the greek gods?" I asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, they're kinda cool," Jeremy said leading the way to the church.

"Well I have a secret for you. And you can't tell anyone. Don't worry Elena knows so don't worry about keeping this from her," I told Jeremy.

"Does it involve vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but it does involve immortal beings," I said.

"Okay, then," Jeremy said.

"Well the Greek gods still exist and have children called demigods. But sometimes they have fully god children. Like me. I'm a daughter of Zeus and Athena. And Elena is a daughter of Posiedon. You are a son of Apollo," I told Jeremy.

"So you're telling me that I'm part Greek god?" Jeremy asked me.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yes I do. And please don't tell anyone but the Salvatore brothers are vampires. They've been vampires since 1864, changed by Katherine Pierce," I told Jeremy.

"How do you know this?" Jeremy asked me.

"I'm dating the oldest Salvatore brother. Which is Damon, who is also a son of Hades and Athena. Same with Stefan," I said.

"This is weird, but somewhat cool," I smiled. We kept walking until I heard something weird.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jeremy.

"No, what was it?" Jeremy asked me.

" I don't..." I hand clamped over my mouth. And pulled me back. Then I saw the lights from the woods, the party. Then the person tied me with ropes with vervain. Which is one of weakness of a god. It either knocks a god unconscious or hurts them. They left my mouth not gaged. Soon I got a closer look it was Anna, Ben, and Katherine.

"Who is this?" Katherine asked.

"This is Alicia, Greek god daughter of Zeus and Athena. Also dating Damon Salvatore," Anna said.

"Can we kill her?" Katherine asked, her brown eyes examining me with disgust.

"So far I know one way to kill a god. You have to give them so a certain amount of vampire blood for them to die. It works best if you plunge a needle with the blood into the heart," Anna said.

"Can we make her human or a demigod?" Ben asked.

"Same way. Give her enough blood," Katherine started to cut her wrist. Then I heard someone come from the bushes.

"I will be back," Katherine said and left. Then Anna left. Ben started to wound and mock me.

Stefan came from the bushes and started Ben on fire. Then Ben died. Let's hope Hades doesn't give him mercy.

"Thanks Stefan," I said. "Where's Damon?"

"He's stuck in the tomb, looking for Katherine," Stefan said.

"Katherine is not in the tomb. She was here torturing me and they found out a way to kill a god. Now I have to go back to Olympus and report this," I said.

"You can't go now, you have to get Damon out of that tomb," Stefan said, trying to untie my ropes. But he pulled away after he touched them.

"They're covered with vervain. They are one weakness of a god," I told Stefan.

"I can tell Damon that you're in trouble. I'll get Annabeth to come and help you," Stefan left. Now I'm all alone. Then Athena appeared.

"You happen to be in a mess," Athena said.

"You think," I snapped.

"I don't like you dating Damon. He is just using you to get Katherine. But Alicia you must know that dating Damon comes with a risk," Athena said.

"I know. Elena, took that risk with Stefan, and she's just a demigod. And I'm taking that risk with Damon," I snarled at her.

Athena narrowed her eyes at me, "I will give you one more chance. Stop dating Damon or I will let Katherine kill you. Or just maybe I can have Zeus turn you human and forget everything that happened in your life."

"You do that last option and I will have the minor gods rebel against you," I threatened her.

"You were warned, Alicia. Now you will suffer the consequence," I looked away as Athena left. Then Annabeth came from the bushes.

"Alicia, you don't look so good," Annabeth took out her knife and started to cut the ropes.

"I know," I said.

"Alicia, Damon's trapped in the tomb. Grams said that if you pulled him out, then he would get out of there," Annabeth said, her gray eyes searching my face.

"What are we waiting here for," I stood up and ran to the tomb. Grams and Bonnie were there and I ran in.

"Damon!" I shouted, still running. Then I ran into someone. I was on top of the person. I looked down and it was Damon.

"Alicia, what are you doing in here?" Damon asked me.

"Looking for you. We only have about five minutes to get out of her. And I'm the only one that can get you out," I stood up.

Damon took my hand and lead me out of the tomb. We were out with no problem. It turns out Anna was right behind me, a hand on my head.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I asked her. She was carrying someone.

"I just wanted my mom," Anna said.

"So your mom was here under the tomb the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes, she was," Anna said.

We continued to find a way out of the tomb, and then I heard chanting. We came right out of the tomb and then Bonnie and Grams stop chanting for a bit. Then they started a new one. And then the tomb closed. We went up out of the underground tomb and saw Elena and Jeremy there. I took Elena aside.

"Elena, Jeremy knows about the Greek gods and that the Salvatores are vampires," I told her.

"You told him?" Elena said, her anger was rising.

"Well he deserved a right to know. Is it ilegal for Jeremy to know about what's happening now?" I asked saracastically.

"Yes," Elena turned on her heel and left. Okay that was weird.

"What's with her?" Justice asked me.

"Nothing. And shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" I asked her.

"No, wait yeah I should be. See ya," Justice left. That girl is so forgettful.

"He's a demigod. Jeremy has the right to know," I said.

"Fine," Elena walked back over to Jeremy.

"What's with her?" Justice asked me.

"I don't know," I said, looking at her.

"Well I gotta go," Justice said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"To Camp. They need the Apollo kids. All of them. So bye," Justice ran off.

Great, now we have one less person with us. And I have to deal wtih Katherine hating me. Plus Elena, might hate me too. Isn't this day just wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm skipping ahead to episode 17. Which is Let the Right One In. Just letting you know.

* * *

**Chapter 10

Alicia's POV

I was sitting in my room with Annabeth and Thalia, we were just talking. And Thalia said she had to leave for Camp in a few days. So that means we would have a smaller group to train the demigods here. But we also found out that Matt was a son of Zeus, which is not good. Reason: Thalia will be leaving and I'll have to train him. The last time I tried to train someone; it didn't work out so well. It started to storm outside, and I was getting really pissed off.

"Thalia, do you think dad's just trying to piss us off, by making it storm?" I asked her.

"Yeah, probably," Thalia said.

"What are you guys going to do? Yell at Zeus to stop making it storm?" Annabeth said.

"Yes," Thalia and I said and we ran downstairs. We opened the door and went to the front lawn.

We both looked at each other and nodded," Zeus! Calm down! Take the storm somewhere else!"

The thunder boomed louder and a bolt of lightning came right toward us. We dived away and I caught by two pairs of arms, before I could hit the ground. It was Stefan. He looked at Thalia and then again at me.

"What are you two doing out here?" Stefan asked.

"Trying to talk to Zeus to have it stop storming outside," Thalia yelled.

"Get inside. I'll be back later," Stefan said and I stood up. We walked back inside and no one saw us. When quietly walked upstairs and changed clothes, I walked back downstairs and Elena was in the living room.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry for telling Jeremy everything. He just deserves the right to know. And if he didn't find out, then someone other than one of us would tell him," I said.

"Well I've been thinking, and I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving. So are we friends again?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah we are. Now where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Aramis, Nico, Grover, Annabeth and Percy went to the Grill. Thalia I don't know where she went. Stefan went hunting and Damon is here somewhere," Elena said.

"Thalia is upstairs; she's getting ready to leave for camp. Grover's going with her," I said.

"Hey do you want to go over to my house?" Elena asked.

"Ignoring Damon again?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We went to Elena's house and we were in her room. Her phone kept ringing, but she ignored every call. Then my phone rang. I ignored it then turned it off.

"Why are you turning your phone off?" Elena asked me.

"Cell phones, tell monsters where you are. So that's why I don't use my phone a lot," I responded. There was a knock on the door and we both went downstairs. Damon was at the door.

"You're ignoring me," Damon said.

"The six missed calls sorry my phone was dead," Elena said.

"And I keep my phone off. Last time it was on well…never mind I'm not telling that story," I said.

"Stefan here?" Damon asked.

"No he's out hunting," I said.

"Why do you want to know if he was here?" Elena asked.

"He went into the woods and never came back. Can't get him on his phone, figured he was here with you," Elena tried to call Stefan.

"It goes straight to voice mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," Damon said. We went to Pearl and Anna's house and while Damon went through the front door I went through the back door. When the guy opened the door I punched him in the face and ran up behind Stefan and the guys hold him. Damon looked at me and I rolled my eyes. Someone came behind me and tried to stake me.

I turned around and grabbed the stake, "Do you really think a stake is going to work?"  
"Yeah. Aren't you a vampire too?" the guy asked.

"Nope. Now give me my friend or you'll die. Painfully," I said.

"Why don't we take this girl with your brother," the guy that answered the door said.

Someone tried to grab me, "Get your little hands off me." But someone behind me had a rope and it had vervain on it. And they tied it around me; I yelled and fell down to the ground.

"I guess we figured out this girl's weakness," the guy said.

"Don't hurt Alicia or you'll get it," Damon said, watching me.

"What are you going to do if we hurt your precision little girl? Kill us?" the guy said. I tried to untie the ropes, but it stung badly. But then I remembered my knife. I pulled it out. But by the time I did, the door was closed. The guy picked me up and took me down to the basement. He kept me there. All the guys went upstairs and I cut my ropes. My hands, arms, waist, and legs had vervain marks all over them. I went over to Stefan.

"Stefan, I'm going to get you out," I said.

"No Alicia you go. If you try and help me, they'll find us both again. Go back to Damon. He'll figure something out," Stefan said.

"I'll be back Stefan," I found a door and opened it. I ran outside. I saw the car we came in and ran to it. I saw Elena and Damon outside. Before I could get to the car, someone was behind me again. I tried to fight them off.

I yelled, "Help! Someone help me!"

I saw the person have another rope I backed up and fell down. Then I saw the person being dragged away and staked. Elena came over to me.

"Alicia, what happened?" Elena asked.

"I was trying to get Stefan from the house, but they caught me. I broke out and that person must have followed me," I said.

Damon came over and helped me up," Alicia, never do that again. I thought I would never see you again."  
I kissed him," Don't worry about me. I knew what I was doing."

"You mean getting caught and almost being tortured by pissed off vampires?" Damon asked me.

"No, Athena is the one who put them in the tomb. She told the founding families about the vampires here. I was going to tell them to let Stefan go and get revenge on Athena. Not you and Stefan," I explained.

"Well I'm just happy you're okay," Damon said and he kissed me again. Elena cleared her throat.

"Can we try and figure out a way to get Stefan back?" Elena asked. I pulled away.

"Right. I think I know who can help us," I said and we drove to the high school.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a lot of stuff to do. And I was trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. But don't worry I'll update again later today. Review and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damon's POV

We had to go to the high school, to find Alaric. Just who I wanted to see right now. We're all in his classroom right now, talking things over.

"Stefan is in the house. Damon's a vampire he can't get in, Alicia can get in but she can get easily captured. I would go but," Elena started.

"But you're life is valuable. And yours on the other hand is," I said.

"Stefan told me about your ring," Elena said.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap. You tried to kill me, I defended myself. You die, and according to my brother your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" I asked.

"Yeah part where I try and kill you again, but don't miss," Alaric said.

"Alaric, its Stefan we're talking about. I told him we would save him. I wouldn't want him to die. And neither would you," Alicia said.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my problem," Alaric said.

"It's a shame, because the woman in charge of the vampires can help you find your wife," I said.

"You're lying," Alaric said.

"Oh, yeah ask the woman yourself," I said. "Coward."

Before the three of us could walk out, Alaric agreed. He pulled out this belt with a whole bunch of vampire hunting tools.

"What are these?" Alicia asked.

"Darts filled with vervain," Alaric answered. Alicia pulled her hand away from the darts.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah there is one of my weaknesses is vervain. Another is vampire blood," Alicia said.

"Okay just get me, and I'll get Stefan out," I said.

Elena took one of the darts, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going with you guys," Elena said.

"No you're not," I said.

"I'm going too," Alicia said.

"And you're not either," I told her.

"I can't die. Which makes it easier for me to get in. And I could invite you in as easily as Alaric can," Alicia protested.

"But you could get hit with one of these darts and fall unconscious," I said.

"But I'm still going in," Alicia said.

"Fine. You can come with. But if you get hit with a dart, then I will be pissed at you," I said.

"But what about me?" Elena asked.

"You can drive the getaway car," I said.

"Come on I have to go in. It's Stefan we're talking about," Elena said.

"Damon just let her go. I'll protect her. I can protect her, while I'm inside," Alicia said.

"No, if you try and protect her, then you'll get yourself hurt," I said.

"Yeah, but if they try and bite me, they'll die," Alicia said.

"Wait a second. You mean if they drink your blood then they die?" Alaric asked Alicia.

"Yeah. A vampire tried to drink my blood and they almost died from it," Alicia said.

"Can I have some of my darts with your blood?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead," Alicia said.

"I still don't like this," I said.

"You don't have to," Alicia said.

Alaric led Alicia out for a few minutes and once they came back. Alaric held ten darts with a gold substance inside. We went back to Pearl's house and Alaric went to the front door. Alicia and I went to the back door and waited.

"Be careful," I told her.

"I told you not to worry about me," she said.

"Still, if anything happens," before I could finish she brought her lips to mine.

"Nothing will happen. I'll be fine and we'll get Stefan," Alicia assured me.

I kissed her once more and the door opened. Alaric brought Ms. Gibbons out and I asked her a few questions, and then snapped her neck. I told Alaric to go back to the car. And Alicia and I went inside, she closed the door. She went behind another door and stayed there. Someone came into the kitchen and opened the door Alicia was behind and she staked the guy. She came over to me we went downstairs to the basement.

Someone was walking over by the door and I grabbed a vervain dart and put it in his neck. We walked out and I saw Elena at one end of the hall.

"Are you insane?" I asked her. She shook her head and the three of us went into a room and there was Stefan hanging from a rope. We got him down and Elena started to take him away from the basement to the car. Alicia and I went upstairs to distract the vampires. She grabbed one dart and took in a deep breath. I knew she didn't like being close to vervain.

We went upstairs and the music was being turned down. I threw a stake and hit someone, they fell over dead. The vampires started splitting up. Alicia and I stayed out of sight. Then I went and attacked Fredrick while Alicia took on the others. I was fighting Fredrick and then two others came up behind me and threw me to the ground. I killed one of them, and Fredrick ran out of the room. The other one fell over dead. And standing there was none other than Alaric. I started to go after Fredrick until I heard a loud noise and there I saw a vampire attack Alaric and then I saw Alicia running over to help, when a vampire came behind her. I ran behind the vampire and tackled them. They got up and found a dart on the ground, they threw it at Alicia. It hit her in the leg, and she fell. I killed the vampire and went over to her she was unconscious. Alaric killed the one that attacked him.

We went outside and I had Alicia slung over my shoulder when we saw a whole bunch of vampire heading toward us.

"How vervain darts do you have left?" I asked him.

"One," Alaric responded and we went back inside. I set Alicia down gently on the ground.

We were ready to fight, when Pearl and Anna came through the door. They looked at the mess and were pissed. I picked up Alicia and we left. We went back to the car when Elena started to ask many questions. But I told her to stop. When we got to the house I took Alicia upstairs and then I went downstairs to check if any of the demigods were back. Thalia and Grover left earlier. But Nico and Aramis came back just now.

"What happened?" Aramis asked.

"We fought a whole bunch of vampires and Alicia almost got herself kill twice," I said.

"New town, same old Alicia," Nico said.

"Wait she's like this all the time?" I asked.

"Dude, she's dating you, we're in a town full of vampires, and she's in a fight with her mom who is Athena. Obviously Alicia is prone to danger," Aramis said.

"And you would know this how?" I asked him.

"I'm best friends with Alicia. And I used to date her. I would know her better than to stay home and worry about everyone. She likes to be in the danger," Aramis said.

Elena came downstairs," She's up guys."

I went upstairs and saw Alicia and Elena talking. Elena left the room and I took her spot.

"I thought I told you to be careful," I said.

"I was being careful. But I don't have eyes at the back of my head, so I couldn't see her coming," Alicia said.

"You could have gotten hurt worse than this," I said.

"But I didn't. And I wouldn't get myself badly injured," Alicia said.

"Alicia, you don't know how happy I am to see you still alive," I said.

"I'm guessing you're very happy," she said.

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too," she said and I kissed her. This turned out to be a very good day.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be episode 19 Miss Mystic Falls. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alicia's POV

The next couple of days were awesome. But not having Thalia here made things suck. But Aramis got a call from Chiron. He told us that Rachel was coming to help us out by giving us a prophecy for the next part of this quest. This time I was stressed. I don't like Rachel, she makes everything confusing and I bet she will try and flirt with Damon. I know she will that like demon. I kept ranting on to Elena about her.

"She is one of my least favorite people. And I hate her, she should be damned to Hades!" I yelled.

"Alicia calm down. I bet she's not that bad," Elena tried to reassure me.

"She flirts with every cute guy she sees. Keep your hands onto Stefan tightly, or he'll walk into Rachel's trap," I said.

"Okay, but let's put all this Rachel business a side and let's plan for Miss Mystic Falls. I signed you up and with the help of Damon we got you in," Elena told me.

"So both me and Annabeth are in it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, now let's get to work. I'll go get Annabeth and bring her up here," Elena said and walked out of the room. I opened the window and a white owl flew in. They changed to human form and it was Katherine. She closed and locked the door.

"Alicia so good to see you again," Katherine said.

"What did my mom bribe you with? Money? Power? Love? Wait she doesn't care about love," I said.

"You know why I'm here. Now I'll do this quickly," Katherine said and she cut her wrist. She brought it up to my mouth and pressed it against my lips. I guess I have no choice, so I started to drink her blood. I already felt the change starting to happen, but then the door was being turned. Katherine looked at the door and cursed. She pressed my head into her wrist. My eyes were getting ready to close, when the door came right off. Katherine was frozen in her spot and she dropped me.

"I'll be back for you. And I know that you're almost a demigod, just be warned," Katherine said and jumped out the window.

I was being picked up and set on the bed. Elena came over and looked at me. "Annabeth what do we do?"

"I don't know. I'll get Aramis, he'll know. But I know in about an hour she'll be a demigod. We need to get her some help," Annabeth ran out of the room yelling.

"Katherine's working for Athena. It all makes sense now," Elena said and she wiped the blood off of my mouth. Annabeth came back with Aramis.

"We need to get her god's blood and fast," Aramis pulled out his sword and cut his neck. He brought my head up to it and I had to drink more blood. After ten minutes both Salvatore brothers were in the room.

"How much longer?" Damon asked.

"We have to wait until the full hour is up. She can't stop drinking or she'll be a demigod," Aramis answered.

Damon came by my side and held one of my hands. Elena was with Stefan and they were talking. Annabeth left the room and she was talking with Nico and Percy. The hour was almost over, when the doorbell rang. I could hear that it was Rachel, and I groaned.

"And we're done. Alicia you can stop," Aramis said and I pulled my head away. I tried to stand up, but I almost fell down. Damon held me up and I gave him a weak smile.

We all walked downstairs and Rachel was there in all her human form. When she saw Damon, she just stared. I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me.

"Alicia why do smell like blood?" Percy asked me.

"I was forced to drink Katherine's blood, then the only way I could stay a goddess was by drinking Aramis's blood for an entire hour," I said.

"That must have been horrible," Nico said.

"It was, "I said.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Rachel asked.

"Let me," I said. "Rachel this is Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore."

"Are they demigods?"

"Yeah, Elena is a daughter of Poseidon and Stefan and Damon are sons of Athena and Hades,"Aramis said.

Rachel came over to me and whispered in my ear," Are the guys single?"

I whispered in her ear, "Nope. Elena and Stefan are together. And I'm dating Damon."

"Oh," Rachel said, her face dropped.

I could finally stand on my own, but Damon kept his arm around my waist. We kept talking to Rachel, then the doorbell was heard again. Stefan went to get it, and it was one of the vampires in the house we raided.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" Damon asked him.

"I heard there were demigods here and I want to see which I am," Harper said.

"It's kind of late our Satyr is AWOL," Aramis said and I smacked him in the back of the head. We talked with Harper and we figured out he was a son of Apollo. Who would have thought of that.

Rachel went over to him and took him into another room. I sighed and so did Aramis. We both hated Rachel, we were dating during the second Titan war and Rachel tried to break us up. It ended up succeeding. But we both came to an understanding that we both hated Rachel. Basically everyone that know Rachel hates her, with the exception of Percy. But I don't want to get involved there.

Rachel came back in with a giant smile on her face, which is always a bad sign. Harper also came back, with a much smaller smile on his face. My guess is that they just now started dating. Great! This is just perfect, now Rachel is going to stick around longer than all of us want her too. Both Aramis and I groaned.

"What's your guy's problem?" Nico asked.

"Like you don't know," I snapped.

"Oh…right," Nico said and looked at the ground.

Elena stood up, "Well I need to go. But I need Alicia and Annabeth to come with me."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"It's none of your business," Annabeth snapped.

"Fine, be that way," Rachel said.

Both Annabeth and I got up and said goodbye to everyone and went with Elena to her house. When we were in her room she said," I think you guys need to know something about Miss Mystic."

"Go on," I pressed on.

"Well you guys need partners. So Annabeth you're with Percy of course. But Alicia I tried to get you with Damon, but it was too hard. So I had to stick you with Aramis. I know you guys are good friends, but I tried my best," Elena said.

"Its fine, but I don't think Aramis will take it well," I said. I'm slightly disappointed thought.

"Well I know you know that I have dresses for you guys. So we'll all get ready for Miss Mystic here. The competition is on Friday. So be prepared, "Elena said and we all started to get ready for the contest.

**I know this was probably a really poorly written chapter, but I had to cut it shorter than it was planned to be. But the next chapter the Miss Mystic Falls competition starts. So look out for that. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alicia's POV

Today is the day, oh my gods I'm so nervous. I know that I should be calm and such, but I not. But I not going to be calm, I'll be nervous and upset. I have to do this with Aramis, I'd rather do it with Damon though. And to top it off, I have to get ready by myself. How am I going to look awesome, just doing everything myself.

"Looks like you can use some help," someone said behind me. I looked and there stood Aphrodite. She was wearing a long pink gown, that sparkled. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a bun and her makeup was done marvelously.

"Aphrodite, thank the gods your here. I need you to help me. I have to get ready for Miss Mystic like right now," I said.

"I just finished Annabeth get ready, so I decided to come help you. I knew you were going to need some help," Aphrodite said and giggled.

There was a loud crash outside in the hallway,"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out," I said and ran outside. I looked and there stood Stefan with Amber. She was scared and he looked more vampire than human.

"Stefan! What do you think you're doing?" I asked astonished.

He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall,"If you tell anyone what you're seeing, then I'll change you into a human myself."

"You wouldn't," I challenged him.

"Do you really want to live," I nodded. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

My mouth was closed as Stefan lead Amber down the hall. And I ran back to my room where Aphrodite was talking with Damon. Thank the gods, he showed up now. I need to tell him...I can't if I do then Stefan will turn me. And that would be terrible. So I quietly sat down in one of the chairs and said nothing. Aphrodite started to do my hair, which came out in perfect ringlets. Good, I like my hair curly, it just makes me look cute. Every time I was asked a question I would just nod or shake my head.

"Aphrodite, can I talk to Alicia alone. If you don't mind," Damon said.

"Of course," Aphrodite flipped her hair back and strutted out of the room gracefully.

Once the door closed Damon asked, "What the hades is wrong with you? You won't say one word. Not even to me."

I sighed," I can't tell you. I wish I could but I would be killed if I did."

Damon came closer to me and brushed his hand against my cheek,"Fine, if you won't tell me then I guess I'll have to make you tell me."

"You can't make me..."Damon pressed his lips to mine. And it felt so good, I lost control after that. But someone had to knock on the door, so I pulled away and let the person in. It was Mrs. Lockwood. Great! Just what I needed.

*Big Time Skip. After Miss Mystic, before they find Stefan.*

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Elena said. She was trying to cheer me up. I didn't like today at all. I was being all doom and gloom, but I put up an act for the competion. And it turns out Damon told Elena that I wasn't saying anything.

"Yes it was. Today has been terrible," I got up." I'm going for a walk. Alone."

The sun was gone and I was getting closer to the woods, I saw some blood and went in closer. There were footprints leading deeper inside the woods. Then I heard a scream, I ran closer and saw Amber trying to run away from Stefan. I should've guessed Stefan would try and get some blood.

"Stefan let her go," I yelled. He looked at me and let Amber go. She ran off back to where everyone else was. Stefan tried to attack me, but I ran off before he could. That's when I ran into Athena. Great! Just perfect, I have a bad day and she shows up.

"Alicia, good to see your still here," Athena said.

"Well it's not so nice to see you here," I said and started to walk away, but Athena had different plans. She zapped my foot and I couldn't feel it anymore, so I fell. She zapped my foot muscles. Now I can't walk.

"I want you to stop loving that vampire. He is dangerous, and he will break your heart."

"I don't care. I love Damon and there is nothing you can do about it," I snapped.

"What will it take for you to stop dating him?" Athena asked.

"Nothing you do will make me stop loving him. Go ahead make me human or demigod. It won't matter, because Damon can change me into a vampire and I will still live forever," I said.

Athena growled and left. Well that was easy, now how am I going to get up? I could hop, but that would make me look stupid. Wait, what am I thinking! I'm a goddess, I can zap myself to the bording house. So I did and no one was there, so I went to bed. Maybe no one will bother me. Because I don't want anything else bad to happen.

An hour of sleeping later I heard a knock on my door. I let them in it was Damon.

"Why'd you leave early?"

I sighed, "I couldn't take being in there so long, so I went for a walk and ended up here." Okay, so I stretched the truth a bit. But it was basically the truth.

"You're lying," Damon said.

"Nope. I stretched the truth," I said smiling.

"Tell me the truth." So I ended up telling him the whole story. From the beginning of today. He wasn't upset by any of it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier. I was just scared," I said looking down. Damon grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I understand why you were scared, but I could fight off my brother. I've done it many times before," Damon said.

"Thanks for understanding," I kissed him.  
"I love you," Damon said against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied and we started to kiss again. Maybe today wasn't that bad.

**Okay people I know that this probably wasn't expected but I have to finish season 1 by the end of this week. Because season 2 starts next week! But review and next is Blood Brothers.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alicia's POV

It's been at least a few hours, since we locked Stefan in the basement. And I feel bad for him. He didn't mean to attack me or Amber. Or threaten to almost kill me. Okay, so maybe locking him in the basement is a good thing. But anyways I'm sitting in the living room, with Percy. And he's being as stupid as always. I mean I like Percy and all but sometimes I just want to slap him.

"So," I started to make conversation. "When do you think we'll have to go back to camp?"

"Probably soon," Percy answered.

"Truth is I don't want to go back. I just feel like I belong here more than camp or Olympus," I admitted. I can't believe I just told Percy all of that.

"Really, I didn't know that you felt like that," Percy said. He was watching me intently.

"This is getting kinda awkward for my taste. So I'm going to go find Damon or Elena," I said getting out of the chair.

"What am I too weird to hang around with?" Percy asked, but I ignored him and kept walking. I knew where Damon and Elena were but I decried to walk around the house for a while.

Sadly I ran into Aramis, the last person I wanted to talk to. It's not like I don't like him, he's best friend and all, but I just don't want to talk to him. He's been acting weird around me lately and I don't know why.

"Alicia, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I just can't take it here anymore. It's too much drama for me to handle," Aramis apologized. He was looking straight into my eyes.

"So you're leaving because it's too much drama. Aramis, we've been through so much drama it's not funny. You've never been the one to back out of something and don't start now," I said.

"Fine you caught me there. It's just...you guys seem to get by fine without me here. And I just feel like I'm not needed, so I'm gonna leave."

"We need you, you need to help Stefan and Damon reach their potential of being great alias for Olympus," I pressed on.

"Fine, I'll stay. For now," Aramis sighed and walked away. I smiled and walked downstairs to the basement. Elena was sitting there and so was Damon. Once Damon saw me, he smiled.

"How's he doing?" I asked them.

"Not so good," Elena answered. "I'm gonna go home and grab somethings and be back."

"So how are you doing?" Damon asked me.

"I've been better. But I need to tell you something, that's important," I admitted.

"What's that?"

"It's not Stefan's fault for getting Katherine and other vampire's inside the tomb," I said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked curiously.

"It's Athena's fault. She's the one who told the founding families about Mystic Falls in the first place. Which was vampire infested at the time. They all lived in the woods and fed on travelers passing by. But once the founding families started building the town, the vampires came out and acted like they were normal people also. Then once you and Stefan started to fall for Katherine, who was secretly working for Athena, she acted like she was spiked with vervain. Then Athena acted like a normal towns person and told the founding families all the vampires in town. Then put them in the church and burned it to the ground. But she didn't know that the vampires survived and are siding with the minor vampires ,who are rebelling against Athena."

"So all this time it was Athena who was messing with Katherine. Telling her to love us," Damon said shaking his head.

"But think of it this way, if you didn't turn into a vampire we wouldn't be together at all," I said moving closer to Damon.

"That is true," Damon smirked.

"So tell me...why do you bring Stefan misery?" I asked.

Damon then gave me a giant explanation and I finally understood him better. I guess today has been good to us both.

**I UPDATED! REJOICE WITH ME! After a long time of taking a break I updated all my fanfics that needed to be updated! Isn't this great! So review and I think the next chapter takes place in Isobel, so review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I've just been think on how to put this together. But I'm gonna skip Isobel, because if I continued with it, this story would be like 10x times longer than planned so, I'm just going straight to Founder's Day, which will probably take just a few chapters, give or take a few. Again I'm sorry! And yes for sure there will be a sequel to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Damon's POV

It's Founder's Day and I get to watch a parade and such! Great! If you didn't know that was sarcasm, then you are an idiot and yes I mean that dearly. Anyways, I was sitting in the house with Percy and Aramis, who were in the parade with their friends. They were both wearing outfits, from the time that I was still human. The only reason they're here is because I have to take them to the parade. Which is my official job from Stefan. He's already there with Elena, Annabeth, and Alicia. God, if I were in the parade, then I would be there with Stefan, waiting for Alicia to come out from wardrobe. But sadly Aramis is her partner and I have to face the facts that I'm gonna be up there with her.

"When are we leaving?" Percy asked. He looked like an idiot with his old clothes on. Aramis looked much better.

"Soon, now stop asking questions before I snap your neck," I took a drink from the glass sitting on the table. Aramis was just looking out the window, like the idiot he is.

"Can we go now? I just wanna see what everyone's going on about," Aramis said. I sighed and got up. We drove all the way to the high school where everybody had to meet. So I parked the car and got out. I made my way over to where Stefan was.

I walked over to him and said, "All retro."

Stefan turned to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

We started walking together, "Why wouldn't I be here." We stopped and stood there for a second. "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, and it's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy, and steal your girl."

Stefan cracked a smile. He knew I was kidding, "Don't start with me Damon."

"Oh, you started it Stefan, with that whole "I'm insecure to leave Elena alone",speech. I just enjoyed that," I said sarcastically.

"As long as you were listening."

"Huh-wait, what?" I played along. Stefan just smiled. "You have no sense of humor Stefan."

"Actually I have no sense of "Damon humor", that Alicia seems to love," Stefan said.

"Damon humor? Hey, hey I get it, I'm the better, hotter, superior choice," I teased my younger brother.

"All I heard was something about Damon humor. What is going on?" I turned around and saw Alicia. She looked beautiful, like always, but today she was beyond beautiful. Her hair fell in perfect black rings down her shoulders and back. Her black and purple dress fit her perfectly, and she looked like she belonged back in 1864. Her brown eyes were sparkling and I just wanted to kiss her right there.

I took a deep unsteady breath, "Uh, Stefan and I were just talking."

"I'll go with that...for now," Alicia said and I laughed. I noticed Stefan staring out into the distance and looked. There stood Elena, and holy crap! She looks like Katherine! Alicia saw what I was staring at and rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't like Katherine at all. I don't like Katherine, but I do think that it's weird that Elena now looks like Katherine.

Aramis ran over and said, "Stefan we gotta go. C'mon Alicia."

He took her hand and they ran over toward the Miss Mystic float. I walked over and Elena put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop staring at me and Alicia won't hate you. She was scared that you would do what you just did and fall for Katherine again. Don't make that mistake," Elena told me and walked over to Stefan. They walked over to the float and I stood there alone in my thoughts.

**(Sometime after the parade)**

After the parade, I met up with Alicia, after. She got changed out of her dress and was wearing dark washed ripped skinny jeans, black converse, with a red tank top, and black shirt over it that was cut at the elbows. Her hair were now waves around her face. I stood next to her and she glared at me.

"What's with the the mad face?" I asked her.

"You like Katherine, still don't you?" Alicia asked me. It took me off guard for second, but I recovered quickly.

"No, once I met you, all my feelings for her washed away," I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. "I only love you and you only."

"That's good," Alicia said and we were about to kiss when Alaric came and told us bad news. We pulled away from each other, but I still held one of her hands. Alaric went off to tell Stefan and Elena.

"I have to go, stop John," I said, and was about to go, when Alicia grabbed my arm.

"Damon, don't. You're gonna get yourself killed," Alicia argued.

"I have to go. If not a lot of people are going to die," I said and ripped my arm out of Alicia's grip.

"Then I'm going with you," Alicia ran up next to me.

"No, your not. You're going to be an easier target. John, is working for Athena and Katherine. He knows what your weakness is. I beat he has tons of vervain, that could lead to your killing," I said and Alicia cringed when I said that.

"Without my help your going to die," Alicia said. Her eyes were narrowing at me.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye," I said and ran off to stop John.

**Review and I'll try and update again. I will try and get another chapter in before the game tonight, so I promise that there will be another chapter coming up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alicia's POV

Why did Damon, have to go off and stop John? I mean, I could stop him if he didn't have...vervain. But he could get himself killed easily, because he is reckless! Sometimes I swear he can be an idiot. But I love him anyway. I went to find Annabeth and tell her what was going to happen.

I found her with Percy and Aramis, they were standing there talking.

"Annabeth, you guys are in serious danger. Bonnie didn't deactivated the Gilbert invention. All vampires, and demigods are in danger right now. You guys need to go back to the Salvatore house and keep yourselves safe," I explained to them.

"No, we are going to stand here and take it," Percy said.

"Percy, you have to listen to me. If you don't get out of here, you will all be killed. Now go," I yelled at them. My anger was rising every second. It was obviously showing, because Percy and Annabeth ran out of the area to the house. Aramis was standing there still. He put his hands on my shoulders and it seemed to calm me down.

"Alicia, you need to calm down. I'm sure Damon and Stefan are taking care of John right now," Aramis told me.

"That's the thing. Damon went alone to stop John. He's going to get killed," I said and I took a deep breath as a way to calm down.

"Do Stefan and Elena know?" I shrugged. Aramis took my hand and lead me over to them. Alaric was talking to them, when we arrived.

"Alicia, where's Damon?" Stefan asked me. He looked around trying to spot his brother.

I closed my eyes and said,"He went to stop John alone."

"What?" Elena and Stefan yelled.

"He didn't want me to get hurt, but I tried to reason with him, but he was too stubborn and went alone," I explained to them.

"Alicia you and Aramis go after Damon. Stefan and I will take care of John," Alaric said and Aramis and I ran off to find Damon. We looked around until, we saw John in a building. He was standing around with a whole bunch of officers.

Both of us searched for a back entrance, but the door was locked. We also tried zapping the door down, but it seemed enchanted. So I told Aramis to stay put, and I went around to the front door. I went inside and pasted everyone by slowly. But I think one of them saw me, because they came at me with a stake.

I grabbed the stake and threw it behind me. The rest of them saw me and pulled out stakes. But John said, "Stop! Stakes have no affect on her." I grinned. "The vervain will work though." Someone came behind me and I felt something pinch my back and I fell unconscious.

**(Mini Time Skip)**

My eyes slowly opened to see Athena standing there, with a disapproving expression on her face. I glared at her, she shook her head at me and said, "That boy lead you into trouble. I told you he's no good for you. You should date a god, like Aramis, he's the one for you."

"Since when do you care about love? You've always hated love and now you choose to criticize your children over love? You're crazy," I snapped.

"Stop loving him and all of this will go away. The pain, the vervain, it will all leave," Athena tried to coax me.

I spat in her face, "Not a chance."

"Then you will die," Athena left and I left my body starting to burn. Everything was on fire and I couldn't bare but to thrash and scream. The pain wouldn't leave, me alone. I felt my body lose control and my eyes closed slowly.

**All I have to say now, is to review. I know it was kinda short, but it builds for the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Damon's POV

After I was staked and injected with vervain, I found myself waking up in a basement, next to Anna. She was dead, a stake was already through her heart and a fire was already ablaze. I crawled on my knees, and saw Alicia. She was paler and breathing hard. I needed to get her out of here, but I saw the fire coming toward her, so I picked her up with the strength I had left and crawled more. I noticed she was heavier than usual, but I managed to carry her for a little while, before falling down on the ground.

I saw Stefan come and pick both me and Alicia up and take us outside. When we were out, Elena handed me a water bottle filled with blood and I drank it in under a minute. After I returned my focus on Alicia. Sweat was rolling on her face and I heard her heartbeat slow down every single second.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Bonnie put a hand on my shoulder and said, "She's dying."

"No, no it's not possible. Goddess, can't die!" I yelled.

"Apparently, she's losing her immortality," Aramis said from his spot next to her.

"Can we save her?" I asked.

Right when Bonnie was about to say something, Aramis stopped her, "Yes, but I'm going to have to be a demigod after this."

"Go ahead," I said. Hopefully he'll die and I won't ever see him again. He grabbed her shoulders and started chanting something. All of us watched as, the two of them, changed. Alicia was looking better. Color returning to her face, her heartbeat speeding up again, and her breathing was normal. But Aramis was getting weaker, and I could start smelling his blood and it was very appealing. It made my mouth water. After Aramis fell unconscious, Alicia started to stir.

I leaned over her and she slowly opened her eyes. They were beautiful just like her, and right there in front of everyone I decided to kiss her. She didn't have much strength, but she managed to kiss me back.

I rested my forehead on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alicia said back to me. I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I held her tighter. I pulled her back, so I could see her face. Some tears were running down her face and I wiped them away. And I kissed her again. It was a good ending to a weird day.

**But what Damon doesn't know, is that this is just the beginning. There is one more chapter before the ending of this story. So review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stefan's POV

Saving the town was hard, but I had to take Aramis and Alicia home. So Damon took Elena home. It wasn't a fair deal, but someone needs to stay with these two. Once I got the two in the house, I heard my phone ring. It was Elena. She was telling me about someone taking her things and I was telling her that maybe Jenna or Jeremy took it earlier.

After we hung up, I heard someone come downstairs, I looked and saw Alicia. She was walking fine and she didn't look like she was affected from earlier.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked her. She came and took a seat next to me.

"Better, but at least I'm not dead," Alicia sighed.

"How were you dying? You said that gods can't die."

"Athena appeared to me and told me to stop being with Damon. I told her no and she took away my immortality," Alicia answered simply.

"She can do that?" I asked confused.

Alicia nodded, "Quite easily. She's superior and we're not. She can take away anything. Immortality, mortality, you name it."

I changed the subject, "When do you guys have to go back to camp?"

"I talked with Percy and Annabeth earlier and they said, that we had to go back tomorrow. But we'll be back in a few days. Well at least Aramis and I will be," Alicia answered.

"If anything like today happens, I think we might need your help."

"My bet is that Athena is going to stop at nothing to destroy all of you guys. Even this town might disappear off the map if Athena doesn't get what she wants. And what she wants is me to stop dating Damon and forget about him," Alicia told me.

I looked at Alicia and she was staring at me. If I could control myself I would, but I felt myself inching closer and closer to Alicia. Our faces were just inches apart, and I kissed her. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her. And she kissed me back, it was a nice simple kiss. But then I pulled away from her and she opened her eyes slowly.

"I uh...gotta go," Alicia said quickly and ran upstairs. I slumped back in my seat and just sat there watching the fire in the fireplace. I heard the door open and someone came behind me. I saw Damon behind me and he had a small smirk on his face.

"What's got you bummed?" Damon asked pouring himself a drink.

"Nothing. I'm just tired from today," I lied simply.

"Well then head up to bed. Don't worry about Elena, she's fine. I made sure of that," Damon said, with small smile. I nodded and I walked up to my room. Aramis was sitting on my bed and he was glaring at me.

"I saw you kiss Alicia," Aramis said.

"It was a complete accident," I said.

He stood up and walked in front of me. He was about my height, and looked me straight in the eye, "You never kiss Alicia again or you are going to find out what I can do."

"Aramis, I hate to remind you, but your a demigod now. You can't hurt me. And I take it you still have feelings for Alicia," I said to him.

"N-no. I d-don't have f-f-feelings for Alicia," Aramis stuttered.

"Sure you don't,"I said and Aramis slowly walked out. He looked disappointed that he didn't scare me. I closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed. When my head hit the pillow I slowly went to sleep.

**(The Next Day)**

Today we were saying goodbye to our friends from Camp Half-Blood. They were good friends and we love them all dearly. It was only a few weeks ago, that I found the girls in a car accident down the road. And only the day after Damon found the girl he belongs with, that isn't Katherine. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt came to say goodbye to our friends.

Damon was going to take them back up to New York today and they would be back in a few days. But I don't think any of us, want them to leave us. They helped us out, when we needed help. And I was going to miss them the most. We all said our goodbyes and watched as the car speed off into the distance. It was going to be a long few weeks without them.

**ITS OVER! AWWWWW! I know you guys are kinda sad that this story has come to a close. But I'm going to start working on the outline for the sequel. It's going to take place either in Memory Lane or Kill or be Killed. So review and watch out for the sequel! **


End file.
